


anarchic cat observes a fishbowl.

by ohimonfire



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohimonfire/pseuds/ohimonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in absence of reason.-— GLaDOS loses her mind. poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anarchic cat observes a fishbowl.

of all the things to lose today.  
It seems clear— living in a glass house,  
the shades of opaque burgundy and rum  
spill over the shine and all that’s left is

curiosity.  
for things less than what they seem;  
or more?

no secrets in this house.

what wonder.  
what wonderful ideas could arise  
from the ashes of  
burning glass?

a phoenix of worry and—  
and—

…

sputtering lies froth from the death  
of love and life and maybe—  
maybe that glass was Reason?

there’s too much brittle muttering.  
they scrape against my hands and I can only think:  
what if those clear walls were paint?  
a blank façade of more-than it should be;  
and less.

and if it could be worse?

how I can ruin more than just shards  
of this fragile menagerie?  
curiosity.


End file.
